Bicycle
by Pineapple55
Summary: Stealing a kid's bike? Really? Inutaisho thought it ridiculous, but oh well. Now he has to teach a young Sesshomaru how to ride without training wheels.


WARNING (this story will contain the following): major OOCness, fluff

Sesshomaru is about six here. Inutaisho and tiny Sesshomaru lovers…enjoy. =D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters. I make no profit from this

* * *

**Bicycle**

"Daddy," Sesshomaru said one morning. He and his father were in the living room. It was still early in the morning and they were both in pajamas.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho asked.

"Can we get my new bike today?"

A couple weeks ago, the boy's bike was stolen. It was usually kept at the side of the house but one night when Inutaisho left the gate open it was taken. The man had no idea why someone would steal a small bike with training wheels but oh well.

"Alright, we'll go this afternoon."

"Thanks, daddy!" The boy smiled then went back to the game he'd been playing.

A few hours later, Inutaisho walked downstairs where his son was waiting.

"Ready to go?" the older male asked.

Sesshomaru nodded and stood up. Inutaisho picked him up then they left. They drove to the store where Sesshomaru excitedly got out. Inutaisho had to grab his hand to make sure he didn't run in front of any cars in the parking lot.

"Careful," Inutaisho scolded.

They went inside and Inutaisho led his tiny son to the bike section. All the ones for little kids were on the bottom rack and Sesshomaru bound over to them.

"Can I pick anyone I want?" the boy asked.

His father nodded. "As long as it's not too big for you then yeah."

Sesshomaru's eyes scanned all of them. Inutaisho thought that he would pick one similar to the stolen bike which had been all black. He was surprised when Sesshomaru pointed to the bike he actually wanted. Inutaisho frowned a little, not because he was bothered by what he had chosen but because he had no idea the boy even liked that color.

"Can I get this one, daddy?"

It was a purple bike. The pedals, handlebars, and tires were white. It was in the girls' section but that didn't matter to Inutaisho. If his son wanted a girl bike then damn it he would get one.

"Okay. Now you're sure you want this one? Once we buy it I don't want you changing your mind."

"I'm sure!"

He and Sesshomaru walked to the front of the store and paid for the bike. Once outside he let Sesshomaru ride it but he made him go slowly and kept his hand on the boy's back so he wouldn't fall.

"I don't like these training wheels…" Sesshomaru complained.

"You need them to keep you from falling though," Inutaisho told him.

"Can't you teach me to ride without them?"

"Yes, if you'd like."

A couple hours later, they were back home and outside. Sesshomaru was wearing his helmet and sitting on his bike with one foot on the ground to keep his balance. Inutaisho was standing behind him. To help his son learn he had basically taped a plastic pipe onto the back part of the bike. He would stick another piece of pipe into that one so he could hold his son up. It wasn't the prettiest looking thing but it would work. When Sesshomaru was ready he would take the pipe out and then the boy could ride on his own. It would work as long as Sesshomaru didn't know at first that Inutaisho was no longer helping him balance. That wouldn't be for a while though, it was only the first day.

Sesshomaru was tired. He had been practicing all day but he hadn't gotten any better at riding without training wheels.

"Alright," Inutaisho said. "I think it's time to call it a day."

Sesshomaru got off his bike and put it in the garage. He was quite disappointed in his inability to learn.

"What's wrong, Sessh?" Inutaisho asked. He noticed his son's gloomy mood and hoisted him into his arms.

"I didn't get any better…" the boy mumbled.

"Well, it's only the first day. You'll get it with more practice."

"Will you practice with me tomorrow?"

"Mhm. Now how about you take a bath and then we'll watch a movie before bed?"

The young boy's mood brightened. "Okay!"

--

Over the next few days, Sesshomaru practiced as much as he could. Inutaisho was amused by his son's determination. The boy was slowly getting better but he still wasn't satisfied.

Both father and son were outside one day. It was cool out and the sun was setting. Sesshomaru was in the garage on his bike.

"Sessh, I'm going to check the mail," Inutaisho said. "Don't go anywhere, okay?"

"Okay," the boy replied.

The mailbox was just across the street so Inutaisho thought it was fine to leave Sesshomaru unattended for a few moments.

As soon as his father was in the street, Sesshomaru edged over until he was at the top of the driveway. He had just gotten an idea and wanted to try it out. Maybe it would be easier to ride without training wheels if he didn't have to pedal. If he went down the slanted driveway then he could just focus on balancing. He was kind of scared but he pushed off anyways. He reached the bottom of the driveway before losing balance and falling off his bike.

Sesshomaru fell onto his left side with the bike on one of his legs. His left arm was scraped and his hand bleeding. It hurt and he started crying.

Inutaisho was already rushing to where his son was. He had heard both his son's scream and the crash of the fall. Now the young boy was on the ground crying. He quickly picked the bike up off his leg. Then he carefully lifted Sesshomaru up in one arm and carried the bike into the garage. He took off the boy's helmet then carried him inside and sat him on the couch.

Tears still ran down his face so his father hugged him and stroked his hair.

"Next time I tell you something, you have to listen," Inutaisho told his son quietly.

"I-I'm sorry, daddy," the boy apologized. "Am I in trouble?"

"No. I just don't want you getting hurt again. Here, let me get stuff to clean your cuts." He got some bandages and disinfectant then sat next to his son. The man cleaned up his hand and arm then he looked at his leg to see the damage. There was one cut that stood out the most. Blood was dripping down the boy's leg because of it. "Here, how about I just take you to the bathroom and you can bathe? That sound okay?"

The small child nodded. He was carried upstairs and into Inutaisho's bedroom. The man went into the bathroom and ran the water. While it was filling up, he grabbed a change of pajamas for his son. He walked back in and saw that Sesshomaru had already turned off the water and gotten into the tub.

"Daddy, will you wash my hair for me?" the young boy asked.

"Sure," Inutaisho answered. He grabbed the shampoo and lathered Sesshomaru's long hair. Once he was finished he inspected his son's leg. "I need to wash these cuts. It might sting a little though."

"I can take it."

"Alright…"

He took the soap and cleaned the boy's scrapes. The man didn't fail to notice how he was biting his lip to keep from crying out. It hurt but Sesshomaru didn't want to make any noise after he just said he could take it.

"There," Inutaisho finally said. "All done. Are you okay?"

Sesshomaru nodded. He finished cleaning the rest of his body then stood up. Inutaisho wrapped a towel around his body then grabbed another to dry off the boy's silky hair. The younger male just stood there as his father worked at his locks. After all the water was gone, he got dressed into his pajamas.

"Can I sleep in here with you?" Sesshomaru asked. He then yawned.

"Mhm, of course," Inutaisho answered. "You tired?"

"No…" Then he climbed onto the bed.

"Oh, you're not?" He watched as Sesshomaru began crawling under the blankets. "Then why are you under the covers?"

"Because."

Inutaisho smiled then pulled the blankets away from his son.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" He grabbed them and tried to pull them out of his father's grasp but the man was too strong. He settled for pouting instead.

"Aw, don't pout." The amusement showed in his eyes though. "Here, lay back down." Once he did, the older male pulled them back over Sesshomaru's tiny body.

"Are you getting in too?"

"Mm, in a few minutes. I'm gonna clean up downstairs real quick. You can stay here."

"Okay. Can you turn the tv on?"

"Mhm." He turned it on then handed Sesshomaru the remote.

"Thanks, daddy."

"You're welcome."

Inutaisho went down and tidied up the house. It didn't take long. He locked the doors for the night then went back up to his bedroom. Sesshomaru was lazily flipping through the channels. The man changed out of his clothes into something more comfortable then joined his son. He grabbed the remote from him.

"Hey!" Sesshomaru said.

"You weren't watching anything anyways," Inutaisho told him.

"Hmph. Are we gonna ride my bike tomorrow?"

"You still want to?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Just thought you wouldn't want to after you fell earlier."

"Oh…well, I still want to…"

"Okay, if you're fine with it. But listen next time I tell you something."

"I will, I promise!"

Inutaisho lightly ruffled his hair. "Good."

The boy yawned again.

"Go to sleep, Sessh."

"Okay…"

Sesshomaru snuggled up next to his father and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he fell asleep. Inutaisho smiled at him then continued to watch television. He was surprised that Sesshomaru wasn't scared to ride his bike again. But he was fine with it as long as the boy didn't hurt himself again.


End file.
